


Nightmare

by theKasiaLin



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Comics recently suck, Mentioned Character Death, Post Avengers Stand-off, Spoilers if you don't read the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Marvel Comics Fix-itBecause I hate almost everything that has happened in Marvel Comics since the stand-off...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be the only one, who thinks that what Marvel is doing right now in their comics is an absolute BS, right?
> 
> Beta'd by amazing missMHO.

Steve jolted up, his throat tight. The sudden movement woke Bucky up, instantaneously making him alarmed. Slowly Bucky reached to the bedside table and turned on the small lamp standing there. He turned to see his lover sitting on the bed with his face hidden in his palms, sobbing, shivers running through his body. Bucky moved closer to him, put his flesh hand on Steve’s back and started drawing small circles along his spine trying to calm him down.

“Steve, baby. Shh… It’s okay. It was just a bad dream. You’re okay baby, you’re safe,” he whispered.

Steve started to slowly calm down, he turned and clung to Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively, still whispering soothing words. Finally, Steve stopped sobbing and looked up at Bucky.

“Thank you” he murmured.

“‘ts alright. I’m here for you. Want to tell me what this one was about, doll?” They both had nightmares and experience told Bucky that talking about them helped. Steve sighed and shifted in Bucky’s embrace. He started talking slowly.

“It all started in that prison… When Kobik revived me... She - she turned me Hydra. As if my whole life I was brought up a Nazi and Red Skull was giving me orders and then I tried to overturn him,” he spew out and caught a breath. “And you… you run away with Kobik and a bunch of criminals and the Inhumans were after you because you’ve killed some aliens. And there was this war because some kid could see the future and Carol wanted to use that and started arresting people,” his voice wavered. “And Rhodey died. And… and Tony…” an uncontrollable sob escaped him, tears running down his cheeks. Bucky hugged him more tightly kissing him on the top of his head,

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. It was just a dream. You’re no Hydra. And I’m here with you, alright? I’m not going anywhere. Definitely not with some weird cosmic cube child. And Tony’s with Rhodey right now, remember? They went on their honeymoon trip on Bahamas. We could call them if you want to ease your mind. They’re probably not sleeping either way, y’know…”

That earned him a small chuckle from Steve.

“No, it’s alright. I’m fine.”

“Okay. Wanna go back to getting some beauty sleep? I could use some more...”

Steve hummed in agreement, unwrapping himself from Bucky’s arms. Bucky turned off the light and lied down right next to Steve, spooning him. Steve turned, now lying face to face with Bucky. His fingers were slowly drawing intricate designs on Bucky’s chest while his lover’s arm embraced him and pulled him even closer. Bucky could feel Steve relaxing, his breath getting deeper. His hand went lax against Bucky’s chest, sinking into the mattress as he fell asleep and Bucky soon followed him.


End file.
